jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Win, Lose and Kaboom!
Win, Lose and Kaboom! is a special three part episode of season two. Plot Mysterious space rocks are falling onto different planets. One falls on earth, and Jimmy feels the need to investigate it, whereas Cindy feels no one should mess with it, as they learned from the Yolkians not to talk to intergalactic strangers. Despite this, Jimmy knows a message is on the rock and he wants to decode it, however, General Abercrombie takes it away and Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Goddard and Libby sneak into the military base to get it back. When they get in, they are surprised to see Bolbi, and give up on how he got in. Once Jimmy decodes the message (in the dark they arrive without being fetched; in the light, they are lost without being stolen), he and his friends are abducted and forced to play a life threatening game show, "Intergalactic Showdown", hosted by the evil Meldar, who threatens to blow up the Earth. Their first opponents are the Gorlocks. Jimmy forms a secret alliance with one, named April, and the two plan to end the game show and save the planets. They become friends, and appear to develop some feelings for each other as they meet in secret to plot their attack. Throughout the first two events, Jimmy feels like he can single-handedly win them without allowing his friends to help, so he causes his teammates to lose them, thus almost getting the Earrh destroyed by Meldar and forcing the gang to vote off somebody. At their Survivor-like tribal council, Jimmy feels useless since he caused the others to lose both games. Jimmy, Cindy, and Bolbi become tied with votes. In the end, Bolbi is eliminated in a 2-2-3 vote. They are surprised to see that Bolbi voted himself out. As a result, Bolbi is kept in the Cell of Indignity until the end of the game. The gang next competes with the Needleheads in an eating competition. One of the Needleheads gets his head blown up after eating a banana creme pie. Carl is next and he eats an alien dish and actually likes it. Team Earth wins. After the event, April and Jimmy meet and Jimmy decides to help April stop Meldar from destroying all the planets. April then kisses Jimmy-a sign of trust in her culture-which of course Cindy misinterprets and gets jealous. She prepares to start a fight, but they are interrupted. The next game is a race against the Brains, who lure them into a hypnosis. Goddard is disqualified from the race, as Meldar forbids the teams to cheat (even though he lets the Brains do it). The gang runs and they see a short cut sign, which leads to the finish but not. They foolishly run to the short cut and they are sent back to Retroville. In the hypnosis, as they are sent back to their city, everything in Retroville is different and unusual. At the hypnosis, Bolbi and Goddard were missing and all the people were missing in Retroville. Things get from bad to worse. The street signs in the city are all blank. There are no clouds in the sky whatsoever. The moon had several unusual striped colours around its surface, which Jimmy denotes it as a meteorological impossibility. They hear voices that are haunted and strange in the Candy Bar, which are the voices of their parents calling their children's names. They run to the Candy Bar and no one was inside. Their parents emerged behind the counter of the store. Their parent's eyes are not in a usual place; their eyes are in a position that defies the optical structure of the human eye. Their eyes are all delirious and wild. They are starting to chant this word: "eat and forget". As Sam serves the ice-cream to Carl and Sheen, Libby complains that the ice cream tastes like sheeprock and Carl eventually eats it. Their parents walk slowly like zombies, continue chanting the same "eat and forget" line and they run. As they leave the Candy Bar, everything was now devoid of the parts of the city except the Candy Bar. They have no choice but to leap in the chasm to escape the hypnosis. After escaping the hypnosis, the kids see that the Brains are about to win, but Jimmy realizes that they can still win if they help each other out and finally decides to be a team player. Jimmy and the gang are then tied for the lead with the Gorlocks, in a Trivia Showdown and Meldar gives Goddard back to Jimmy. Papa Gorlock beats Jimmy to smashing the Gong of Trivia, but answers the question incorrectly. Then Jimmy is up, and out of the blue, Hugh falls into the scene, and having watched so much alien TV, becomes the team's lifeline and answers Jimmy's question for him. This causes Jimmy's team to win the new space-car and the Earth to be salvaged. Unfortunetly, the other planets are going to be blown up and the losing teams are being forced to watch. Not wanting to break his promise to April, Jimmy still refuses to let Meldar blow up the other planets, so he and his friends decide to do the right thing and end Meldar's show forever. After using Goddard to interfere with Meldar's technology, Jimmy's space car shoots a blue missile at Meldar, seemingly crushing him, but he returns momentarily and summons an army of robots, two Flargi, and Vandanna to prevent them from doing anything to his show. Meldar transforms Vandana into a fierce fighting machine. In this form, Jimmy is able to use Goddard to interfere with her positronic brain and get her to fight Meldar. Vandanna then knocks his head off. All the races team up and defeat Meldar's robots. Eventually, Meldar retrieves his head, fires Vandana, and is about to destroy Jimmy once and for all. But Carl throws a pie in his face and steals his Matrix Generators, which leads to Jimmy threatening to blowing up the sector with them unless Meldar gives up his horrible game show and lets the Brains do entertainment. Meldar gives into Jimmy's demands and Jimmy has April destroy the generators. April then gives Jimmy another kiss, making Cindy angry once again and our heroes return home safe and sound and the planets are saved forever. The next day, another space rock falls down to the Candy Bar with a message from April and Cindy angrily leaves and the episode ends. Special Guest Stars * Tim Allen - Meldar Prime * Alyssa Milano - April Quotes Jimmy: '''Ah! Y-you kissed me. '''April: I simply pledge loyalty to you with the Gorlock enseal of trust. What is "kiss"? Jimmy: '''It's a sign of affection. You, see..When a girl likes a boy they well they.. '''Cindy: AHA! '''I '''knew there was something funny going between you two! Jimmy: '''No Cindy, no! It was a simple trust ritual. '''Cindy: '''Oh, like I didn't see you swaping aliens stip! Not that I care... at all! '''April: I don't understand Jimmy Neutron. Is the pale, homely female your mate? Jimmy: NO WAY! Cindy: EWW! '''Homely?! '''April: '''Good. Because i don't think she's worthy of you '''Cindy: Oh yeah, and who asked you?! April: '''No one. I just saying, it's all. '''Cindy: '''You wanna piece of me GIRLFRIEND?! '''April: '''I thought you never ask! '''Sheen: CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! Sheen, Carl and LIbby run over to Jimmy Cindy and April starts fighting Jimmy: '''Cindy, April, Stop! '''Sheen: '''Have you lost your mind, dude!? I dream about girls fighting over me '''EVERY NIGHT!!! That and swimming in a bath of pudding. April's Father: STOOOOOOP!!! ''' April's Father breaking up the fight between Cindy and April. '''April's Father: '''Conserve energy... for events '''AND STAY AWAY FROM EARTH SCUM!!! April's Father walks away with April Jimmy: '''Are you all right, Cindy? '''Cindy: '''Oh, like you care! Go check on your green '''girlfriend! JImmy: '''She's not my '''girlfriend! Carl: THEY'RE TEARING EACH OTHER APART!!! Trivia *The last game of the show is a parody of Who Wants to be a Millionaire, and the contestant screen resembles the original interface from Who Wants to be a Millionaire. *Vandana is the name of a lady on "The Price is Right." *This was going to be the series finale, but DNA Productions and Nick renewed the series shortly after they finished the episode. *When Meldar gets his head back, he has it on backwards at first. *Jimmy and Goddard voted for Cindy, Cindy and Libby voted for Jimmy and Carl, Sheen and Bolbi voted for Bolbi. *The producers were considering bringing April back for season four, but they changed their minds because Jimmy and April's relationship would be too mean-spirited, because at that point Jimmy and Cindy would be an official couple. However, April and her folks would've returned in the planned series finale (along with the other allies Jimmy made over the series), where they would've helped Jimmy and his friends defeat The League of Villains. *Cindy's reasoning was much smarter than Jimmy's in this episode, which he doesn't realize until near the third act of the episode. *The Mission Impossible theme is playing when Jimmy is sneaking into the base. *The scene involving voting off a team member is a parody of Survivor. **The episode also spoofed the castaways setting up camp as well as their confessionals. **Meldar is even a parody of Jeff Probst. *The beast in the cave is a reference to the Killer Rabbit scene in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. * There are many Star Wars references in this episode, including: ** The Gorlocks having resemblance to Gammorean guards(seen in Return of the Jedi). ** The Florgus ball scene had stylistic resemblance to Star Wars. ** April resembles Aayla Secura. *Sheen says at one point "Can you smell what the Earth is cooking?" an obvious reference The Rock's catchphase "Can you smell what The Rock is cooking?" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV Movies Category:Episodes with Special Guest Stars